Technology has made what is already a fast-paced world even faster, with people using technology to communicate instantly and continuously, the immediate availability of products for online sales, and with next-day delivery a common occurrence. Many traditional brick-and-mortar retailers have taken advantage of this technological revolution and deployed online sales channels to increase sales volume. These online “virtual stores” or websites can often carry more inventory and a wider selection of products compared to the offline retail stores. However, the retailers typically do not have a good way to incentivize customers to make purchases online after visiting an offline retail location and not finding the product of interest in stock; and thus, their offline to online sales conversion rate can be low. Also, for those customers who do purchase online, the fact that the customer visited a retail store and interacted with a salesperson can often be lost.